Usuario:Iat andreea.paraschiv/Taller
Shogun: señor de samuráis es una novela histórica de aventuras escrita por James Clavell y publicada originalmente en 1975. La acción se desarrola en el Japón feudal del año 1600, algunos meses antes de la batalla crucial de Sekigahara. Narra la subida del daimyo "Toranaga" (nombre ficticio para Tokugawa Ieyasu) al shogunato, a través de la visión de un marinero inglés cuyas hazañas están basadas vagamente en las de William Adams. Argumento Trata de las aventuras de un marinero inglés, Blackthorne, al servicio de Holanda, que es capturado por los japoneses junto a su tripulación en 1600. Aunque los nombres de los personajes han sido deformados, la novela trata el conflicto que llevó a Tokugawa Ieyasu (Toranaga en la novela) a convertirse en Shogun de Japón, y fundar una dinastía que ocuparía el poder hasta el siglo XIX. John Blackthorne, piloto inglés y capitán del buque de guerra holandés Erasmus,naufraga en las costas de Japón. Él y unos pocos supervivientes de su tripulación holandesa son capturados por el samurai Omi-san y confinados a un hoyo hasta que, en opinión de sus captores, empiezan a comportarse como "personas civilizadas", es decir, dejan de quejarse, de pedir su libertad, de gritar, etc. Llega Yabu-san, el daimyo de Omi-san, y mata a uno de los marineros de la tripulación, escogido al azar, hirviéndolo vivo. Siguiendo el consejo de Omi, Yabu planea aumentar su influencia, quedándose con los fusiles y el dinero del barco de Blackthorne. Sin embargo, es traicionado por un samurai que informa a Toranaga, el señor de Yabu, de la llegada del barco. Ante esto, Yabu se ve obligado a entregarle a Toranaga el barco y todo su contenido. Blackthorne recibe el nombre "Anjin", que significa piloto, porque los japoneses no pueden pronunciar su nombre. Le insiste a Omi-san que le aplique a su nombre el sufijo honorífico "-san", como todos los samuráis respetables, y a partir de entonces a Blackthorne se le conoce como "Anjin-san". Toranaga, un señor feudal poderoso que domina Kwanto (en realidad la región de Kantō), lo que hoy en día es Tokio, entrevista a Blackthorne a través de un sacerdote jesuita que hace de intérprete. Blackthorne, al ser inglés y protestante, intenta poner a Toranaga en contra de los jesuitas, que gozan de algunas concesiones. Toranaga se sorprende al enterarse de que la religión cristiana está dividida y de que otros países europeos han intentado navegar las aguas asiáticas desde que la Armada Española fue vencida. La entrevista acaba cuando Ishido, el principal rival de Toranaga, entra en la estancia, ansioso por conocer al "bárbaro". Para mantenerlo alejado de Ishido, Toranaga mete a Blackthorne en la carcel por piratería. Allí, Blackthorne se hace amigo de un sacerdote dominicano, que le da más detalles sobre las concesiones obtenidas por los jesuitas y sobre el comercio con el Barco Negro: Japón necesita la seda china, pero no pueden tratar directamente con los chinos; los portugueses hacen de intermediarios, transportando la mercancía en el Barco Negro y sacando enormes beneficios. Con la ayuda del sacerdote, Blackthorne empieza a aprender nociones básicas de japonés. Después de cuatro días de cautiverio, los hombres de Ishido sacan a Blackthorne de la carcel, pero Toranaga interviene, quitándoselo a su rival. Toranaga tiene otro intérprete en la siguiente entrevista, la señora Mariko, convertida al cristianismo y dividida entre la lealtad hacia su religión y hacia el hecho de ser samurai y súbdita de Toranaga. Mientras tanto, el regente Toranaga es forzado al suicidio ritual por el Consejo de los Regentes. Para librarse de la orden, tiene que salir del castillo de Osaka, y lo consigue haciéndose pasar por una mujer entre los que dejan el castillo. Blackthorne se da cuenta de que Toranaga está intentando huir y, cuando Ishido se presenta inesperadamente a la puerta del castillo, distrae la atención de Ishido hacia sí, salvando a Toranaga. De esta manera, se va ganando la confianza de Toranaga y se convierte en su súbdito. Blackthorne empieza a mejorar su japonés y a comprender a los japoneses, y acaba admirando profundamente su cultura. Sin embargo, los japoneses están dividos hacia las dos facetas de Blackthorne: es un extranjero, el líder de una chusma inculta (su tripulación), pero también es un marinero excepcional. Por lo tanto, para ellos es un ser despreciable, pero a la vez de incalculable valor. Un punto de inflexión en esta opinión lo respresenta el intento de Blackthorne de hacerse seppuku para salvar su honor al ser insutado gravemente. As such, he is both beneath their contempt and incalculably valuable. A turning point in this perception is Blackthorne's attempt at seppuku to redress an insult. He demonstrates willingness to commit suicide with honour which deeply impresses the Japanese, but is stopped as he is far more valuable alive than dead. The Japanese grow to respect the "barbarian" in turn and he is eventually granted the status of samurai and hatamoto. As they spend more time together, Blackthorne comes to deeply admire Mariko. Blackthorne is torn between his growing affection for Mariko (who is married to a powerful and dangerous samurai, Buntaro), his increasing loyalty to Toranaga, and his desire to return to the open seas aboard Erasmus to capture the Black Ship. Eventually, he visits the survivors of his original crew, and is so astonished at how far he's ventured from the standard European way of life (personally filthy, dirty, ignorant, meat-eaters) and is disgusted by them. Blackthorne's plans to attack the Black Ship are complicated by his respect and friendship for that vessel's Portuguese pilot, Rodrigues. In parallel with this plot, the novel also details the intense power struggle between Toranaga and Ishido, and the political maneuvering of the Roman Catholic Church, particularly the Jesuits. There is also conflict between Christian daimyos (who are motivated in part by a desire to preserve and expand their Church's power) and the daimyos who oppose the Christians in favor of the native Shinto and Buddhist faiths. Acogida La novela fue un éxito de ventas, hasta el punto de motivar el rodaje de una serie de televisión protagonizada por Richard Chamberlain. Fue muy criticada en su momento, ya que en opinión de los japoneses daba una imagen deformada y brutal de su pasado . Clavell, que había sido prisionero de guerra de Japón durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial afirmó en cambio que sólo había tratado de reflejar lo mejor posible el Japón medieval, y el contraste que habría supuesto para un occidental enfrentarse a una cultura tan distinta. Categoría:Libros de 1975 cs:Šógun (kniha) de:Shogun (Roman) en:Shōgun (novel) fi:Shōgun (romaani) he:שוגון (ספר) it:Shogun (romanzo) pl:Shōgun (powieść) pt:Xógum (livro) sv:Shogun (bok) tr:Shōgun